


I’ll Be Here

by AnAwkwardAvocado



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 9/11, He’s definitely dead, I’ll Be Here, M/M, Mention of Death, Ordinary Days, Sad and angsty, Song fic, implied klance, nothing explicit tho, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwkwardAvocado/pseuds/AnAwkwardAvocado
Summary: Keith and Lance just got married.Everything was perfect.Until it wasn’t.AKA, 9/11 happens and my bois are not prepared for this.





	I’ll Be Here

**_”We met, of all places, in front of Gristedes some freakishly cold winters day.”_ **

Keith Kogane shivered in the bitter air, wrapping his red scarf tighter around his neck. A gust of wind hit him in the chest and he hurried to button up the unflattering wool coat.

A surprised shout filled the air and he looked up to find a young man who had slipped on the ice, bags of groceries now surrounding him.

Keith reached down and picked up a box of fruit loops that had slid over to the curb he was at, walking over to the man and helping pick up the rest of the groceries.

He cracked some joke and Keith smiled. Giving him the rest of the groceries, the red-scarfed boy started to walk away.

“Hey, watcha doing tomorrow?” He called out.

Keith stopped and turned around.

“Because I’ll be here, at the corner of Bleaker and Mercer tomorrow at seven. If you want to meet up, I’ll be waiting right here, and in case there are two people waiting for you, my name’s Lance.” He waved and then he was gone.

~

Needless to say, Keith went back there to meet him, mostly to see if he’d show. He looked up to the corner, and there was Lance. His jacket was pulled tight around him, trying to keep in the warmth.

They went out to dinner and Lance kissed Keith goodnight.

The next week, the went to this terrible play.

The week after that, they stayed home and drank hot chocolate in front of the fire.

_**And suddenly, eight or nine months had flown by when he said, “watcha doing the rest of your life?”** _

Lance got down on one knee and continued. “Because I’ll be here, right beside you as long as you want me to be, there’s no question. There is nothing I’ve wanted so much in my life. This might sound cheesy, but I’m totally sure you’re the one.”

~

They got married in September, (they’re favorite month) in an old church. Papers flew down from the sky in a wave, filled with love notes written to each other.

Lance and Keith bought an apartment on West 17th street and talked about pets and children.

The first anniversary came in a flash and both men talked about getting the day off to spend it with each other.

Lance had to stop into his office for the morning, so Keith walked uptown to a small bakery he knew.

There was word on the street about an accident downtown by towers. Terrorists. It was a joke, it had to be. Please let it be a joke.

Keith raced back to their apartment when he noticed the smoke and heard the sirens. A feeling of dread settled in his body.

[ONE NEW VOICE MESSAGE]

Keith ran to the phone, answering the phone.

Only to hear a voicemail with the last words his husband would ever say.

Outside, a rainstorm of papers flew down from the sky. It reminded Keith of their wedding and tears streamed down his face.

_**“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to ruin your evening by bringing up all of this stuff. You’re probably wondering why I even called you tonight, well, today something happened that spooked me alright.”** _

And sure as day, there was Lance’s voice.

“Hey, you’re allowed to move on. It’s okay, you’re allowed to move on.

Because I’ll be here

Even if you decide to get rid of my favorite sweater.”

Keith chucked wryly, remembering all the times he tried to give away the horrendous sweater Lance loved so dearly.

“When you start going back to the places we went to together.”

An image of Gristedes flashed through Keith’s head. Then the diner they went to on their first date. The playhouse were they saw Cats. Tons of images flowed through his mind and he started crying all over again.

“When you take off my ring, and you let yourself smile.”

“When you meet someone handsome, and patient, and true. When he says that he wants to be married to you. When you call him one night and you meet him downtown and you finally answer him yes.”

Keith smiled, “Yes, Shiro, I will marry you. I will give you my heart. It’s taken so long, but...I’m ready to start.”

Right now, Lance was whispering “Congrats” in Keith’s ear.

Because he finally let himself tell you.

**_“That I will be right here.”_ **


End file.
